His Home Sweet Home
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Episode Tag: Hitting the Ground Hard. Tommy is saved from his could be death after his folks leave him in harms way.This ia how he finds his real home. beware of animal cruelty; none were harmed in the writing of this story.


**N/A: Episode Tag: Hitting the Ground Hard; spoilers. I do not own True Blood, nor it's charactor's.**

**His Home Sweet Home.**

* * *

He watched with a tight heart as the injured German Sheppard was shot in the head. Punishment for loosing the fight with it's fellow brother. Tommy flinched on the inside as the canines carcass was unceremoniously dumped with a gradually growing pill of dog bodies.

It was a disturbing cycle to watch. Fight and kill or fight and lose; live to fight another fight or die and well die. It didn't matter if you lost and where still alive, you weren't warranted any care; just death by gunshot to the head. If you won and your injuries weren't dire, you lived to fight another; other wise your prize was that of a losers-even though you won.

Adrenalin surged through out his now small body as Joe Lee hefted him into the pen; the next fight was his.

Joe Lee grabbed Tommy's leather callor, bringing his face close, "You win this fight now, Boy!" he whispered harshly, giving Tommy's callor a rough jerk to get his point across. "Or else."

Tommy hated "Or else.".

He gave a inaudible yelp as his father dropped him to the dirt ground without warning. He screamed colourfully at his father inside his head at the injustice of it all. He hated Dog Fights for what they were; cruelty to his fellow cousins.

He sucked in a huff breath as he heard the rabid barking behind him; slowly he turned. Spit landed on his face as his opponent Rottwieler foamed from the mouth. His handler strained to hold onto the jerking animal that wanted more than anything to tair into Tommy's exposed throat.

Tommy, no matter how many times he had done this sense the age of 15, still got nervious. His heart pumped faster in his small exposed chest as he braced himself. He knew in the short run that this was how he would die, being torn apart with sharp teeth just so Joe Lee could spend the money that HE earned, on booze!

Tommy tried to duck as the Wieler was released but was to slow as the bigger dogs teeth sunk in to his open right shoulder. A loud yelp left Tommy's mouth as he tensed; causing the Wieler to clamp down harder into his shoulder muscles.

A sudden blairing alarm startled him enough to jerk himself out of the Wielers hold; he lay on his side as all the onlocker booked from the ring- even his parents ran-leaving him to his death; the Rottwieler backed of a little, some what startled by the noise too. Tommy couldn't believe that his folks would leave him like this.

Tommy watched through blurry eyes as Sam lepped into the pen, facing the Wieler as it growled menacingly. He must be seeing thing-blood lose?

"Don't you growl at me!" Sam yelld to the dog causing it to shut up, though it still barred it's teeth at him.

Fear creeped into Tommy's heart at the thought of his brother being harmed by that ugly dog.

Though Sam didn't back down, staring the dog into whimpering with his dominance. "Good, good." he said quietly; as he took control of the situation. "Now get the hell outta here!" Sam yelled, pointing. The Rottwieler twitched but stayed where it was for a moment, before losing it's nerve and jumped over the small wall of the pen; making it's escape.

Tommy, now able to breath with Sam out of harms way, Shifted back into a human with a breathless groan. With shacking numb fingers, Tommy tried to undo the callor around his neck to no avail. His vision became foggy as he struggled harder; not from lose of blood or breath, but because tears filled his eye's.

Warm gentle hands clasped his; causing him to suck in a breath as his lip trembled; the tears threatening to over flow.

"Here." came the gentle voice. One hand stayed clasped around both his hands as the other deftly undid the worn leather callor from around his neck.

Tommy's watery brown looked hesitently up into Sam's very concerned hazel green. "S-sam." Tommy stammered out, just as the tears over flowed, making trails on his dirty face.

"Tommy." Sam whispered in turn, pulling the younger injured man into an embrace.

Tommy buried his face into Sam's shoulder; all his hurt flowing out in the tears that soaked into Sam's shirt. He couldn't believe that his parents had left him to be torn apart by that vicious dog; after all he had done for them and this is how they repay him.

But as the tears stopped flowing and he curled his cold naked body around a warm Sam. As Sam's scent flowed through his stuffed sences, he found this is where he belonged, this was his.

His Home Sweet Home.

* * *

**NOTE: I know I made Tommy some what emotional, but hey, this was a critical moment in his life. Please comment.**


End file.
